Sweet Dreams
by lucyglitter11
Summary: He sat there on the floor near the bed, taking in her sleeping form. He could sit there, watching over her forever. He wouldn't let anyone put even a scratch on her. Not even himself. (Contains some subtle spoilers to the manga) NaLu Fluff Week 2018 Day 3: Comfort/Blanket. One-shot.


It was a bright sunny day and the whole guild was in a cheery mood. It was festive time. Even in broad daylight everyone drank, continued their fun banter, picked fights and made merry.

But today, Natsu wasn't making a ruckus, or breaking things, or even fighting with Gray or Gajeel. Quite unlike him, today he was the silent spectator. He didn't know what they were celebrating, but nevertheless, he was having a good time.

"Looks like Lucy is rubbing off on you," said Erza who was sitting at the other end of the table. Natsu shrugged, and then smiled as the sound of Lucy's laughter drew his attention. He watched as she clapped happily at the dance performance being put up by Mirajane and Lisanna.

But the whole world seemed to blur, and focus only on Lucy. Her flowing long blonde hair and beautiful doe eyes shining as if they had entrapped the stars in them. Her smiles biting at his heart, leaving him feel a little uneasy.

Natsu knew what she did to him. She had become the most important person to him. He was ready to do anything for her, as long as he saw her radiant smile, as cheesy as that sounds. She meant the world to him.

"You should tell her before she slips from your fingers," it was Cana this time, smiling teasingly, sitting right behind him, and taking a swig from her barrel of booze.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said, though in the depths of his heart, he knew what she meant.

"Forget it, he doesn't get it. He probably doesn't even know what he feels," Wakaba laughed it off.

"Oh but it's written all over his face!" Juvia squealed, leaving Natsu stunned.

"No way," Natsu turned to see Gray who was right in front of him, reading the paper. "I think he knows exactly what he feels." Gray looked up from the paper "After all, he isn't that dense."

As far as he could remember, Gray was fighting Elfman near the bar...

"Yep, the Salamander is no fool. Take it from me." said Gajeel who was eating a metal plate.

Natsu couldn't believe what was happening. What did they mean by it? Why were they bringing all this up suddenly? Their words echoed in his head. It continued till Lucy's voice cut through them, "Natsu! Come dance with me!" Lucy pulled him along with her and now they were in the middle of guild. Gentle music was playing in the background, and there were a few couples swaying in the background, but all Natsu could focus on was Lucy and her hands over his neck. She had done the courtesy of placing his own on her waist.

It wasn't the first time they danced. Lucy had taught him formal dancing and they did so on many missions. But this time, there was a spark in every touch, a magic to every movement.

"I wish time would stop." Lucy whispered, stealing the words from his mouth.

He looked tenderly at the girl before him. From the moment she had walked into his life, it had never been the same. Without her, his life didn't have any meaning. And he wouldn't have it any other way. She was the most precious person. The one he treasured the most. He wanted to protect her with every fiber of his being, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

He was aware of her capabilities. She was never and will never be a damsel in distress. She was resourceful, clever and powerful. She had protected him numerous times, putting her life on stake. Her kindness, stubbornness and positivity intrigued him so much. She was irresistible.

Lucy's wasn't making it easy, each passing day making it more and more difficult for him to suppress his emotions. She was perfect and deserved everything good. He knew he wasn't the perfect guy out there.

But his selfish feelings always took over him, the feeling of keeping her all to himself. An intense longing for every touch, every embrace, and every moment together, burned like fire.

"Lucy, look at me" Natsu looked at her sternly. "Promise me that you'll never leave me."

"Even though it was you who left me behind for a year?" Lucy laughed.

"That's not what I meant." Natsu was serious.

Lucy's eyes softened. "Okay, Natsu." She smiled gently, "I promise." She pulled close and melted into his arms. For Natsu the whole world seemed to fade. He closed his eyes and held her close, never wanting to let go.

When he opened his eyes, everything had faded.

"Lucy?" Natsu looked around. "Lucy, where are you?"

Natsu walked around in the darkness, trying to use his dragon senses to find any clues of where she was.

Finally, he saw her waiting, her back facing him. He ran happily towards her, "Lucy! You're here!" he sighed with relief.

"I've been looking all over! Oi Lucy-" he watched in horror as Lucy collapsed at his feet, lying still with blood splattered over her face. "LUCY!" he screamed. He shook her body, " Wake up! Lucy!"

She didn't show a sign of movement. Natsu felt tears on his face, "No, you can't do this. You promised me. You promised that you wouldn't go." he whispered like a helpless child. "That you wouldn't leave me."

"It was you, you fiend." he heard a voice.

Natsu shouted in rage, "Who goes there?!"

He ran towards the source of the voice that said the same thing over and over again, "It was you! You!"

There was a cloaked figure before him. He yanked the cloak away and gasped. It was a mirror and in it, he saw his own reflection. But what looked back at him wasn't him. It was a demon. _It was END._

"You killed Lucy Heartfilia! END!"

* * *

Natsu's eyes snapped open. His breathing was haggard and he was sweating profusely. The next thing he knew that he was running on the streets. He was running as fast as his legs could take him.

He jumped over the window and opened the door, entering in the room. Soft moonlight was streaming in the room. On the bed, there was a lump covered by the familiar pink blanket.

Natsu slowly pulled it and found Lucy, her chest rising and falling, taking deep breaths and very much alive. Natsu collapsed on the floor with relief. He lay there till he caught his breath, the familiar scent of Lucy and her home calming his nerves.

A sudden rumbling caught his attention. Lucy's soft snores echoed in the room.

Natsu broke into a laugh. "Here you are snoring, without a care in the world,"

He sat there on the floor near the bed, taking in her sleeping form. It seemed to calm him and his running thoughts. He could sit there, watching over her forever. He wouldn't let anyone put even a scratch on her. Not even himself. He'd rather die than hurt Lucy.

"Hmm... Natsu... " Lucy murmured softly in her sleep. Natsu's ears perked up at this. She was sleep talking. He waited with batted breath. "I need...the rent..." Lucy frowned. "80,000 Jewels..."

Natsu couldn't believe her! Even in sleep, all she could think of was rent. He slapped his forehead and fought the urge to wake her up or draw on her face.

"I'll let you stay...so...help me... " Lucy smiled a lopsided smile.

Natsu couldn't help but smile. He sat on the edge of her bed and patted her head. "Of course I'll help you, Lucy. I'm all yours... " He softly brushed her bangs away and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams." He was about to get up when suddenly, Lucy's hands gripped his arm.

Natsu tried to free his hand as lightly as possible, as he didn't want to wake her up. He didn't want to face her wrath for waking her up in the middle of the night. Or for sneaking into her bedroom. Again.

"Crap, since when did Lucy become this strong?" Natsu cursed under his breath.

Seeing no other choice, Natsu decided to slip under the blankets and wait until Lucy would move.

It was cozy and warm, Lucy's scent intoxicating his sense of smell. He wanted to stay a bit longer…the stress and exhaustion was already making him drowsy…

Sunlight shined into the room and the birds in the nest outside Lucy's window chirped their morning song.

Lucy woke up feeling warm and fuzzy. It was the most comfortable feeling in the world. The soft bed and blanket combined with the right temperature. It was one of those days when she would wake up but continue lying with her eyes closed, salvaging every moment of comfort. The feeling of staying there and relaxing forever. It was utter bliss. She also felt a strange lingering feeling on her forehead.

All of a sudden, Lucy felt a heavy weight on her body. She opened her eyes and saw a hand over her neck and a leg on hear legs. She could her soft snores and felt warm breathing down her neck.

She craned her neck sideways and found the very person she expected to see. Natsu Dragneel sleeping away peacefully. He was on her bed, with her under the blankets, and holding her. His face inches away from hers.

"What the heck! Natsu!" Lucy screamed her lungs out. She kicked him to the floor along with the blanket. "I told you not to sleep in my bed!" Lucy blushed.

Natsu drowsily looked up at her, "Oh, you're awake." He cooped up into the blanket and went back to sleep on the floor.

"Don't go back to sleep!" Lucy smacked the back of his head.

Natsu scratched his neck, "Ouch... That hurt! What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?! You slept with me on my bed!" Lucy screeched, her blush becoming heavier by the second.

"What the heck... You said I could stay over yourself..." Natsu said in an as a matter of fact tone as if that made perfect sense.

"Wha- I did not!" Lucy crossed her arms angrily. "Don't make up things Natsu!" she puffed her cheeks, the heavy blush still dusting her cheeks.

"Good Grief!" Natsu threw his hands in the air. "She snores at night and she's so screechy even early in the morning. Who will marry her at this rate?" Natsu made an indifferent face.

"What did you say?! Natsu I'm going to kill you, I swear to God, I'm not sparing you this time!" Lucy hollered picking things and throwing at him.

Effortlessly dodging them, Natsu walked away nonchalantly, "I'm using the toilet," He put his hands behind his head.

"Don't go deciding things for yourself!" Lucy threw a paperweight for a last attempt. "Just go home!" Natsu could hear her continuous grumbling as he walked through the corridor.

Natsu smiled to himself, "I wouldn't mind taking you though."

* * *

a/n: i am alive. because ft is coming back in october. thanks for reading please leave a review :D


End file.
